I Know That This Might Get Me in Trouble
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: The day she met him was unlike any other. And so began the long journey and story of them... OCxSloan


**First Grey's oneshot and I'm warning you now that there is romance between two hugely different aged people in this. So if you don't want to find out what for, then leave now. Now and never look back! **

**This oneshot introduces my OC, Alina Torres-Hahn. And for you dead-news people, they're dropping Brooke Smith! No! Oh well. I'll still love her and Callica always. I don't care who they bring in. So there all you ABC people. Oh and Alina is portrayed by Jordin Sparks because she looks like a mini-Callie.**

* * *

**Title: **_I Know That This Might Get Me in Trouble_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Rating: **_T for the age difference_

**Characters (Mentioned/About): **_Mark Sloan, Callie Torres-(Hahn), and Erica Hahn_

**OC Characters (Mentioned/About): **_Alina Torres-Hahn  
_  
**Pairs:**_ Callica and AliMark_

* * *

"_The day I met you  
I said welcome to the rest of my life  
Cause you created a new me  
And all the emptiness died  
I was afraid to give love another try  
Now I can't believe this is happening  
__I know that this might get me in trouble  
__But it's time I let my defenses down  
Cause I am no longer afraid of a struggle  
Oh I've overcome…"_

_-Jordin Sparks; Overcome_

* * *

Legal matters hurt when love tried to rule two people. Until both ages were acceptable…sort of.

For Alina Torres-Hahn, the day she met him was unlike any other. She knew that he was well beyond her years. She was seventeen when they met. He was thirty. The attraction was undoubtedly there, though. Everyone saw it…except for her mothers. And she planned to keep it that way.

Mark Sloan had women come and go in his life. As Bailey put it once upon a time, he was a whore. Derek Shepherd and Cristina Yang had overtime jokingly called him a "womanizer" after Izzie Stevens had introduced Yang to the song and both girls laughed at its "Sloanness". Besides those points, he'd never had a constant in his life. Ever. He hadn't known Callie Torres and Erica Hahn's daughter Alina since she was born. Sure, he and everybody else there knew and had been around during the pregnancy, but Ali wasn't really ever around the hospital much after she was born. And if she had been, only few people saw her while on a break. Mark Sloan hadn't been one of those people. Until that day. That was the day in which his entire outlook on his love life had changed.

Ali started showing up at Seattle Grace more. Sloan saw her more. Smirks and sna rky, sarcastic comments were thrown in pure flirtation. Alina knew she was flirting with disaster. Sloan knew he was flirting with his death wish. Everyone…except for Callie and Erica…knew they didn't care. Secretly, everyone was reeling for them. Anything to make the flirting stop. Months later they started to "secretly" date. Only thing was that nothing was ever a secret in Seattle Grace. It hadn't even been a real, official ask out. It had just happened. Callie didn't know. Neither did Erica. Everyone else was in on the game. Alina knew that she was tampering with disaster. Sloan knew he would be dead if ever caught by her mothers.

Months rolled on. A year went by. A year of pure chaos and Ali's upcoming eighteenth birthday. Nobody really remembered how it had happened, but when Callie found out about her best friend and daughter's love affair, her emotions went both ways. On one end, she played Mom and had a very heated talk with Ali. She also nailed Sloan a couple hundred sentences and choice words. But then she had a side of understanding. Her daughter had fallen in love. Of course with a man ten years her age…she got that. Yet she wouldn't deny her daughter her rightful happiness. She'd gone through that too many times to let her daughter slip through the cracks. Besides, she was going to be eighteen in a month and they'd never slept together prior to, she was a calm, collect mom.

Erica Hahn was a totally different story. A filed lawsuit under irrational thinking, heated fights and a few hurtful words later, Erica slowly jumped on with everybody else. It had been high hell and chaos.

Then Ali turned eighteen. Sloan was thirty-one. Nothing had changed between them.

The day Alina Torres-Hahn met Mark Sloan, she instantly felt a click she couldn't describe. She ignored all obstacles. She ignored all comments. Ignored people in school. She knew she was tampering with trouble. There had been snags she'd gotten through with or without him. She was happy and so was he. Time and time again she would ask if he loved her. Time and time again he would tell her more than anybody he'd ever loved before. Everytime she believed him and he never proved it wrong.

If anyone would ask the story behind a girl dating a guy old enough to be her dad, point them to Seattle Grace. Because the story of Alina and Sloan is always best told from an insider. And they have the story day for day, month for month…

And it's still writing itself.

* * *

"_Guess I'm addicted to happinessI just can't get enough  
__So I decided to give up my pride  
__And surrender my trust  
__I've got no choice left  
__But to believe in us and finally this is happening  
__I finally let myself go  
__I let all my guards down  
__Baby, I'm yours now  
__You're in control  
__I took the chains off my soul  
__And now I'm in love…"_

_-Jordin Sparks; Overcome_

* * *

**Like I said...age difference. Ali will show up in many of my Grey's fics. I'm trying to get around to putting all my OC's on my profile since I have quite a bit for Fringe too that I use. Ali is one of a few OC's I use for Grey's but she's my main. **

**Jay**


End file.
